1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heads-up displays (HUD) and cluster panels for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an integrated HUD and cluster projection panel assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
A heads-up display (HUD) conveys information onto the windshield of a motor vehicle where the information is visible to the driver. A cluster projection panel conveys information onto the instrument panel of a vehicle where the information is visible to the driver. The information includes information about the road and the vehicle. A problem with having a HUD separate from a cluster projection panel is the added complexity and cost associated with two distinct units.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated HUD and cluster panel assembly for a motor vehicle.
In carrying out the above object and other objects, the present invention provides an integrated heads-up display (HUD) and cluster projection panel assembly for a motor vehicle. The assembly includes a housing and a display unit contained within the housing. The display unit has first and second pixel arrays which turn on and off for forming first and second image light beams in response to receiving light. A HUD unit is contained within the housing. The HUD unit has a first converter for transmitting light to the first pixel array of the display unit. The HUD unit further has a first projection optic for projecting the first image light beam from the first pixel array of the display unit onto a windscreen of the motor vehicle. A cluster projection panel unit is contained within the housing. The cluster projection panel has a second converter for transmitting light to the second pixel array of the display unit. The cluster projection panel unit further has a second projection optic for projecting the second image light beam from the second pixel array of the display unit onto a cluster projection screen of the motor vehicle.